Moshi Monsters Magazine
Moshi Monsters Magazine is a Magazine all about the online game, Moshi Monsters. Inside each issue, it features drawings, the MonStar of the month, interviews by Roary Scrawl, posters and much more. The issues release every month, normally on a Thursday but subscribers (the people who have subcribed to the magazine and have obtained Dustbin Beaver and Wuzzle) get it about a week earlier. The Magazines are also sold in America and Australia. Subscriptons 2011 *Issue 1 - February 17th - March 16th, 2011 *Issue 2 - Super Moshi Special - March 17th - April 20th, 2011 *Issue 3 - April 21st - May 18th, 2011 *Issue 4 - May 19th - June 17th, 2011 *Issue 5 - Moshi Singers Special - June 18th - July 20th, 2011 *Issue 6 - July 21st - August 17th, 2011 *Issue 7 - August 18th - September 14th, 2011 *Issue 8 - September 15th - October 20th, 2011 *Issue 9 - October 21st - November 17th, 2011 *Issue 10 - November 18th - December 7th, 2011 *Issue 11 - December 8th - January 11th, 2012 2012 *Issue 12 - January 12th - Febuary 16th *Issue 13 - 1st Anniversary - February 17th - March 14th *Issue 14 - Moshi Music Special - March 15th - April 18th *Issue 15 - April 19th - May 16th *Issue 16 - May 17th - June 13th *Issue 17 - June 14th - July 11th *Issue 18 - July 12th - August 1st *Issue 19 - August 2nd - August 22nd *Issue 20 - August 23rd - September 13th *Issue 21 - September 13th - October 18th *Issue 22 - Halloween Special - October 18th - 14th November *Issue 23 - Moshlings Theme Park Special - November 15th - 5th December *Issue 24 - Twistmas Special - December 6th - 9th January 2013 *Issue 25 - 10th January - 13th February *Issue 26 - 14th February - 6th March *Issue 27 - 7th March - 27th March *Issue 28 - 28th March - 13th April *Issue 29 - 14th April - 1st May *Issue 30 - 7th June - 3rd July *Issue 31 - 4th July - 31st July *Issue 32 - 1st August - 28th August *Issue 33 - 29th August - 25th September *Issue 34 - 26th September - 23rd October *Issue 35 - 24th October - 20th November *Issue 36 - 21st November - 18th December *Issue 37 - 19th December - 15th January 2014 *Issue 38 - 16th January - 13th February *Issue 39 - 14th February - 13th March *Issue 40 - 14th March - 9th April *Issue 41 - 10th April - 7th May *Issue 42 - 8th May - 5th June (TBC) Gallery MM Mag 2.jpg|Issue 2 Moshimagazine3.jpg|Issue 3 MM Mag 3.jpg|Issue 3 Moshi Magazine 4.jpg|Issue 4 Moshi Magazine 7.jpg|Issue 5 MM Mag 13.jpg|Issue 13 DAM 2012 Magazine.png|The Design a Moshling pages in the 2011 Christmas issue Magazine Cover Issue Something xD.png|Issue 28 Magazine Subscription.png|The downloadable subscribers certificate. A link is given via email to the subscriber to download it. Digi Mag digimagnewissue.jpg Category:Merchandise